new_storm_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
REXUIEM Transformations
Get ready. Base Form: Your base power level. Can only ever be 50% of your body's output though. Kaioken: Makes your body work at 100%. Puts strain on the body, as you're only ever meant to use 100% strength, in dire situations. Thus why anything above normal kaioken is suicide if no Ki control. Potential Unleashed: Unbinding your true potential. This takes form as slightly shiny hair and sparks of electricity (probably from the overflowing Ki) and a intense white aura. Other names for this greater base form include: Mystic NameHere, Ultimate NameHere and Elder Kai Unlock Ability. * Average Human Boost: 200 - 500 * Average Saiyan Boost: 100 - 400 * Average Namekian Boost: 600 - 900 Elder Guru Unlock ability: Clue's in the name. This little number, gives a permanent base form power-up, as opposed to a form that's technically base form, technically a transformation. It boasts a multiplier of ~7x the receiver's power. Ultra Instinct: The peak base form anyone can achieve. As the name implies, the form allows the user to move, fight and defend on instinct alone, allowing the body's full force and movement speed to be used. However, one thought I've seen come up is that UI makes your power etc the 'universal limit' of sorts. Either Jiren is above the universal limit or UI has a huge set multiplier. Meaning, if someone is vastly strong enough, they can fight equally with or defeat you in Ultra Instinct. Provided it doesn't screw you over. Here's what I can gauge and guesstimate: * UI -Omen/Sign- Is approx a x 900,000 multiplier. Based on how BlueKK*20 = 700,000 can damage but is just that one breakthrough short, of being able to fight with Jiren. You could say x800,000 but given how little blue's power of x35,000 did, and x700,000 getting slapped, +100,000 isn't enough. * UI -ATK&DEF- This is that shortly lived bit where goku has what looks like omen, but can attack and defend at full capacity. Since both raw halves are there, I'll say approx x 1.8 million multiplier. * Ultra Instinct -Full- Ki mastery, full attack power, instinctual defending, strong enough to cause self levitation, from clashing with Jiren. I'd say this form isn't mastered though, because of it's major drawback, the tearing strain in the body. I estimate a x2.1 million multiplier. * Mastered UI - Same multiplier as UI-F- but without the drawbacks, which what is a mark of mastery for a form in Dragon Ball: All the good, none of the bad. Human BOOSTs! Android & Cyber Boosted * Absorption Models - x24 With 25% of all melee's kinetic energy absorbed and transformed into Ki * Infinite Energy Models - x20 With Ki being replenished 50% quicker, but you can overproduce Ki * Bio Model / Full Cyborg - x30 Ki replenished 30% faster, 30% of melee is converted to Ki * Full Mecha - x50 With ki recharging 50% faster, but only 10% of melee converted to Ki Spiritualist Ascensions * Berserk - x30 Uncontrollable wild but precise * Human Spirit - x15 * Unbound - x30 All of berserk power, none of the folly * LIMIT - x40 Full control whilst in a heightened state * Mantra - x400 Human God Form. Requires god ki to be given to you to achieve this. Namekian Potential Namekian Fusion - A + B * 9.45 specifically An incredibly forbidden technique, even among the most sacred elders. Which is so stupid it makes me fucking livid. Explanation: Average namekian fight showed is 3,000. 6,000*9.45 = 56,700. Oh look at that, more than twice dodoria or zarbon from just 2 nameks. That's a few people that could've been saved. Since there are approx 4 of these 3K nameks, 56,700 + 56,700 * 9.45 = 1,071,630! Could've defended themselves from freeza. Oh wait, 2 nameks were a PL of 10,000 each. They would've made a namek with a PL of 189,000 on their own. And then if all 6 of these namekians would have fused, this nameless namekian would have a PL of ~'11,912,954!'' More than enough power to defend namek, without nail even included. Dragon Clan '''Magic - 5x stronger than your base power level. Kamehame-suck on that! Warrior Clan Giant Namekian - Base strength and durability x 10, since Oozaru is x10 and warrior class namekians, are easily stronger than saiyans. But power level isn't effected, which may explain why they can control themselves in the form. Or king piccolo is an exception by some means. Presumably Dragon Clans could turn gigantic too, but it does seem more a warrior clansmen thing. Demon Clan Demon clan nameks, are simply mutated namekian offspring. Thought to be warped by King Piccolo's evil heart and soul, as well as being warped to what he wanted as it appears nameks can influence their offspring's appearance etc. Powers & power levels vary greatly. Dragon Fist / Hybrid Clan Piccolo's very own clan/caste of Namekian. Dark Namekians "Many decades later, a successor to this clan referred to as the Dark Namekians surfaced as a result of Namekian refugees who settled on Earth after the destruction of New Namek settling near one of King Piccolo's old thrones which slowly corrupted them and lead to the birth of the Evil Egg which later hatched in the evil Black Namekian Naraku who became their leader along with a hand full of Dark Namekian Elders one of whom became a member of the Time Breakers." View this here Saiyan Strongholds Of Power Oozaru - Saiyan equivalent to lycanthropy with a 10x boost to a saiyan's base strength. However, it appears that low class saiyans can't control this state and simply attack etc on animal instinct. In Saiyan Spirit - A x25 boost of a saiyans powers in a die situation. A sort of adrenaline power-up or limit burst exclusive to saiyans. False Super Saiyan - A x25 demi super saiyan form brought about by pure rage, but a lack of power. Right in the pride. Super Saiyan x50 - The legendary form of the saiyan race! Considered it's ultimate form, just thinking he'd become it, Vegeta was then brave and stupid enough to fight Freeza. * Ascended x62.5 - +25% Strength -50% Speed * Ultra / Grade 3 x75 - +50% Strength =75% Speed * Mastered/Full Power SSJ x50? - SSJ Power, No Ki or Stamina drain. Theorised to be a higher multiplier, or it's lack of ki & stamina drain allowed for longer and more efficient time chamber training. Super Saiyan 2 x100 - A mutation to SSJ in response to a need for higher power, rage and S-cells. All I'm hearing though is 'This isn't natural to the saiyan race at all!' Super Saiyan 3 x400 - SSJ2 is 100 which is 2x SSJ. So by that logic you'd think SSJ3 is x300 but it's x400 and I don't know why. Also ki drain is drastic, stamina drain is too. Why would you use this, you little idiot you. Super Saiyan 4 x??? - Some say x1,000, Some say x4,000. Some say ultra powered is 150 normal SSJ4. I would say it's either close to blue, or close to SSG. Reason? GT Goku's base is incredibly strong. So strong in fact, you could probably mistake his power as SSJ4s multiplier. I used to think x30,000 - x37,000. Now I think differently. Also it's shown that baby's golden oozaru and SSJ4 are equal. Since baby gives a power boost, SSJ4 is therefore stronger. Old Broly LSSJ - ~x95 then powered up to ~x400 before then suffering from his own overproduction of Ki. Super Saiyan Berserker - ~x160,000 bc of how overwhelming it was to goku. Contained version would then be ~x160. Bc linear. Super Saiyan Rage x30,000? - Nothing like going up against gods, to then be harshly injured, told your worlds earth are your fault and then being beaten down to push your limits. I say 30k because it was strong enough to deal damage to GB and even when he wasn't caught off guard, still be pushing him back, until he got his scumbag zenkai boost. God Forms Super Saiyan God x700 - Ritual needed of 5 pure hearted saiyans, besides yourself and you get a red haired base form overflowing with God Ki. Super Saiyan Blue x35,000 - SSG*50. So underwhelming, came out of nowhere with not even a mini-arc dedicated to it. Can control your power level perfectly from Ki control, which can just make you look weak. Also just great Ki control. Super Saiyan Rosé min - Divine entity in a saiyan body + SSJ. Same basic concept of God Ki + SSJ, just on a different level of god ki. Also notice how God is Red, Rosé is Pink/Much Lighter God and UI is white. Also majestic Ki control that allows you to form full weapons out of Ki. Super Saiyan Blue Evolution x??? - Vegeta made a promise to Cabba and Vegeta has finally stopped chasing after goku, to fight train & gain for himself. The result is his SSB evolving into a much higher state. I'd put it's power to 700,000 just to make it equal to BlueKK*20. Also Evolved Blue, has so little Ki drain that vegeta activated it, even when he has virtually no stamina. This could be debunked as a scenario like an adrenaline rush: You've gone over your limits completely, but you need it to live. Arctic Bullshit Acrosian? Arcosian? Frost demon? Fuck it, Freeza Race. Freeza 1st, 2nd and 3rd form(s). These are suppression forms, made by freeza to contain his stupidly vast powers. It's somewhat implied that his potential is so great, his Final Form has a stamina drain, from the sheer amount of power trying to get out. Base Form - Freeza Final Form / Cooler Base Form. Super Form / 5th Form - Usually 113 - 118 times base. Ultimate Arcosian Evolution / 'Golden' - 52,500 35,000*1.5 not a form of God Ki however. Just regular ki, and completely contained ki at that. The form has no stamina or ki drain, but can be lost from stamina or ki loss from something else. Unique Hero Forms Ultimate Super Saiyan Azhar ULT 1 x650 | ULT 2 x700 | ULT 3 x1,000 ; * Mystic God x1,300 It's raw forms smooched together. SSG+PU! * Mystic Blue x35,600 * Astral Azhar x95,000 Blazing Super Saiyan Formations Poixon Heavy Super Saiyan x87.5 : +75% Strength -25% Speed | Burning Super Saiyan x300 : Drains 50% more stamina, but regenerates 25% more ki. Think SSJ Berserker, but excess ki is heat. So instead of being killed by Ki, you'll be cooked by the heat. * Burning SSJ 2 x600 : Same drawbacks as Burning SSJ but twice the power. Also 2x more heat. * (Theoretical) Burning SSJ3 x2,400 : Desperate times call for desperate measure, but not stupid ones. This form would drain so much fucking stamina ad produce so much heat, it would be life risky just powering up to it. Flame Oozaru x3,000 With enough time, Poixon learned how to control her Oozaru form. Then on top of that, she learned how to use Burning SSJ whilst in the form. The combination of these two things results in an amplification of both sides. The heat produced by this form is so great, it can be considered a defence from the hot air rushes that can be released. Blazing Super Saiyan God x4,200 After a Super Saiyan God ritual, Poixon gains the form. However, upon receiving it, she is only temporarily a regular SSG. Seconds after gaining the form, a violent burst of Ki is unleashed and this form is born. It's somewhat strange however, it's cold to the touch despite the hair and aura being warm or hot colours. Unique Villain Forms Unchained Super Saiyan Son Azhar Ultimate Base x1,020 The effects of intense emotions and his mind breaking from the intensity of Poixon's training, this alternate azhar snapped. Lashed out on Poixon and eventually from the wayward blasts, destroyed everything both of them ever loved. * Unchained SSJ x1,105 Not that much stronger than ultimate base, but still strong enough. The power it boasts is the accumulated negative energy & emotions from all the infighting and destruction. * Unchained SSJ2 x1,190 The energy output of this form is twice that of it's predecessor. With this Son Azhar's base form and extended training in the HTC, Unchained SSJ2 could blow through dimension. * Unchained SSJ3 x1,700 The sheer concentration of negative energy and ki cause the environment around them to warp and corrupt. Unleashed God x2,210 This form exudes a sheer presence of menace and killing intent. * Unleashed Blue x69,700 Run ** Unleashed Blue Kaioken x139,400 Dead True Negative Ki! Adonises After continuous training, a wish on the dragon balls for near immortality and zenkai exploitation, we have Adonises. Omega Super Saiyan God x119,000 Remember how Son Azhar's forms were x1.7 from the negative energies? Adonises' are 10x greater. * Omega Blue x5,950,000 Super saiyan version of Omega SSG. Boasts basically infinite Ki and Stamina. Combined with his wish, * Forbidden Divinity x119,000,000 After focusing every ounce of Ki he has, Adonises reaches this dark eyed state. His aura is so dense, it's warping gravity and even giving him warped wing formations on his back as a means to store the Ki. Good luck. The Demon Kitsune Travelling between worlds, Cytidine detects an all to familiar energy signature, Poixon's one. Remembering her scorn and the threat Poixon can pose to her, Cytidine trains herself to unlock new levels of power, to make sure she can kill on the spot. Her magic is 98/99, you'll need to be beyond yourself to win. Rage Mode x500 Nothing like a free power-up from a mindless berserk form. Also remember, magic is 5x your power level. Nightmare Form x2,000 A blackened fur, burning eyed creature driven by * Ultra Nightmare x25,000 * Hyper Nightmare x100,000 - The full extent of her regular ki. * God Nightmare x400,000 - We've entered God Ki territory. * Light Breaker x1,200,000 - The highest form she can take and most eldritch form. A weak multiplier compared to Adonises' ones. But you'd be dead wrong. Magic is 5x more potent that you current power level. Making this form a x6,0000,000 power multiplication. The Bastard Android once more! Ashun has appeared twice before, but now, he has a new form to access - Super Saiyan 4! After being released from his suspended animation, Ashun was brought up to speed about everything that's happened. He wants that power. His time is now. Super Saiyan God Oozaru x7,000 Yep, god ki from a forced ritual. Time to go all out. Super Saiyan (God) 4 x140,000 The God Ki is overwhelming, the stamina drain is minuscule, Ki drain is none. Ashun has reached his highest state, and it's successful.